New Kid In Town
by MusicMedley
Summary: Stevie and her twin James are the new kids in Brewster High. There they meet Kacy, queen of the Perfs and her boyfriend Zander
1. Homeroom

Today it was me and my brother's James first day at Brewster High. I hated first days especially since me and my brother would be the new kids in town. I heard my mum calling from downstairs for me to hurry. I reluctantly got up and changed into some skinny jeans, some combat boots and an old shirt.

As I walk downstairs I see my mum and my four brothers eating breakfast, my dad had probably already left for work. As I sit down my mum starts questioning my outfit, "We buy you new clothes and you still use the old ones," I just roll my eyes and eat my breakfast. Once I've finished I wait for my twin James to finish and once he's done we start walking to school.

Once we arrive and get our schedules we start exploring, we didn't get any classes together so now I wouldn't know anybody. I headed to Mr. March's Homeroom class to see everybody had already arrived. There was only one free seat next to a guy with brown hair who I had to admit was a little bit cute. I grabbed my bag and sat there,

"What makes you think this seat isn't taken?" the guy asked

"It's the only seat that's left," I replied

"True, my name is Zander"

"I'm Stevie" I said trying to make this conversation stop. I wasn't really in the mood to make friends. I hope James is having a better day. Just as Zander was about to say something Mr. March entered the room.

"Today we have a new student" he motioned for me to come forward. I didn't have an option so I just walked to the front of the room.

"Please introduce yourself," he said.

Great, just what I wanted. I wasn't about to give my life story to some strangers so I simply said, "My name is Stevie," and went back to my seat. The class was shocked and I heard some girls whisper during class but I tried to ignore them. The bell rang and I walked into the hall room searching for James. Hopefully he was having a better day.

**Please review. I appreciate constructive criticism and I am not a native English speaker **


	2. Music Class

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

I was searching for James in the hallway but didn't have any luck so I decided to go to my next class, music, my favourite.

When I arrived I saw Zander sitting in a chair and as soon as he noticed me he motioned for me to come over.

"What do you want? I asked in a harsh tone

"I was just going to say you could sit here next to me," he said in an offended tone.

I sighed, "Thanks and sorry for the harsh tone."

"No problem. Are you okay?" He must have noticed my bad mood.

"I'm okay," I said trying to stop myself from saying something mean. Zander seemed like a nice guy only trying to help me out on my first day of school. Someone interrupted my thoughts.

"So you like music?" I looked up to see Zander pointing to my arm where I had some notes drawn.

"Oh," I said forgetting that I had them, "Yeah, I love it, don't you?"

Zander laughed lightly simply saying "Yeah I play the ukulele, key-tar, and the electric guitar, what about you?" So I started telling him how I played the bass, cello, and violin when the tanned girl with black curvy hair and fancy, designer clothes walked up to us, I recognized her as one of the girls who was gossiping about me in homeroom.

Suddenly she kissed Zander and I saw him kissing her back. Couldn't she see we were trying to have a conversation? I thought to myself. To say the truth I was a little bit shocked so I turned to look at my desk so they didn't notice my shocked expression.

I stayed like that until I heard the bell ring and saw the girl leave. Then I heard Zander mutter an apology, "I'm sorry for that, she's my girlfriend Kacey Simons."

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's not my fault that Barbie doll, over there, is your girlfriend" I said pointing to Kacey. He just gave me a friendly glare. I just laughed a little but then an uncomfortable silence fell upon us.

"Don't you hate it when someone calls a ukulele a mini guitar? I turned to Zander with a confused expression as to his random thought. He just looked at me as if I had to say something and I gave in, "Well I haven't exactly heard anyone call a ukulele a mini guitar but I sure hate it when someone calls my cello a giant violin," I said. We both then laughed and continued talking about how we loved music and about ourselves, not really paying attention to the teacher.

I think I've really found a good friend.


	3. Lunchtime

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.**

Lunchtime had arrived and I had actually enjoyed this day much more than I had expected. I had sat next to Zander in nearly all of my classes and now he was taking me to the cafeteria.

As soon as we arrived I immediately saw my brother sitting with two kids who were playing with their video games like their life depended on it, I guess he met them at his class. I was walking up to them when Zander grabbed my arm and pointed to a red table covered in glitter, and to make things worse Kacey and her Barbie doll friends were sitting there. I was definitely not going to sit with them.

"I'm sitting with my brother," I said hoping he would let go of it.

"Okay," he said and I noticed him getting a little disappointed. I couldn't help but smile on my way to my brother.

As soon as I arrived one of the kids said, "You refuse to sit with the Perfs to come sit with us? You must really like us."

"I don't know you," I said getting a bit annoyed, "I came here to sit with my brother." As soon as I said that the three of them just stared at me. "What?" I said a little bit confused. I was only telling the truth.

"Nothing, I'm Kevin," the boy said.

"Hey, I'm Stevie, and you are?" I said pointing to the other boy.

The other boy managed in an awkward way to say, "I'm Nelson."

"So I've seen you've met Zander," Kevin says

"Yeah, we have classes together, why?"

"Zander seems to like you," he said and I don't know why but I smiled.

"Yeah, we're great friends," I said

"You've barely met him," he started to say but the other boy started to cry, "Spider, spider,"

I sighed and I walked up to the spider and killed it. How could someone be afraid of a spider? Kevin and Nelson just stared at me and said at the same time, "I think we'll be great friends."


End file.
